1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to image processing systems and methods and, more particularly, to image processing systems and methods which provide a composite view or image that is extended beyond what a single imager may provide.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many applications in which it is desirable to use multiple cameras or imagers to create an image of an object or a scene. For example, in an automobile “surround view” system, multiple, e.g., four, cameras can be used simultaneously to create an image of the area surrounding the automobile. In such systems, each of the multiple cameras provides an image of a portion of the surrounding area. Each camera forwards its image data to a “stitching processor” which stitches the individual images together to create a composite image.
FIG. 1 contains a schematic functional block diagram of a conventional imaging system 10, which generates a composite image of a scene using four cameras or imagers 12. In the conventional system 10, the imagers 12 interface with a single stitching processor 20 in parallel. That is, each of the fours imagers 12 interfaces directly with the single central stitching processor 20 to forward its respective image data, i.e., Image 1, Image 2, Image 3 and Image 4, to the stitching processor 20. The stitching processor 20 gathers and stores the data from all of the imagers 12 and stitches the data together to form the composite image for presentation on the display 22.
In such systems, the hardware configuration is necessarily fixed to accommodate the number of imagers 12. For example, the stitching processor 20 typically includes an input buffer for each camera or imager 12, a central processing unit (CPU) to control data flow and elements in the stitching processor 20, an image conversion unit, a table memory which includes an address conversion table for converting the individual images to the composite image, an output buffer, and an internal bus for transmission of data and control signals. All of these hardware elements are fixed and dedicated based on the number of imagers 12 connected to the stitching processor 20 and being used to generate the composite image. That is, the hardware elements are designed to handle a fixed number of camera data feeds. As a result, the conventional system 10 lacks flexibility in, for example, changing the number of cameras 12 being used to form the composite image. If the number of cameras 12 needs to be changed, by either adding or removing one or more cameras 12, a redesign of these hardware elements is required. This redesign is very costly and time consuming.